The present invention relates to certain benzopyrido piperidine, piperazine and piperidylidene compounds, compositions and methods of use.
The following references have disclosed oxygen or sulfur in the bridgehead of the three ring portion of the molecule:
Canadian Application 780,443, published in the name of Sandoz Patents Ltd.;
Eire 17764, published Apr. 5, 1964 in the name of Sandoz Patents Ltd.;
European Patent Application 81816337.6, Sandoz A.G., published Mar. 10, 1982;
Belgian Application 638,971, Sandoz S.A., published Apr. 21, 1964;
Belgian Application 644,121, Sandoz S.A., published Aug. 20, 1964;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,664, issued to Hasspacher on Sept. 2, 1986;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,944, issued to Carter on June 29, 1976;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,153, issued to Villani on Apr. 9, 1974;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,154, issued to Drukker on Apr. 9, 1974;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,501, issued to Ettinsen et al. on June 13, 1967;
None of the references disclose substitution on the piperidylidene, piperidine or piperazine nitrogen similar to that set forth below.